


I Won't Dance

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, shy Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide teaches an unwilling Kaneki how to waltz. And Kaneki begins to enjoy it a lot more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> SO i've always seen Hide as as kind of dance major kinda person, even though he's not. Just given his clothes, his shoes, and the fact that he's always listening to music, I've always seen him as someone who liks dancing.   
> Hope you enjoy this! Beta'd by me!SO i've always seen Hide as as kind of dance major kinda person, even though he's not. Just given his clothes, his shoes, and the fact that he's always listening to music, I've always seen him as someone who liks dancing.   
> Hope you enjoy this! Beta'd by me!
> 
> The title is based off of Frank Sinatra's "I Won't Dance", so you guys should go listen to it! It's an amazing song.

Kaneki braced himself for sudden impact, as a sweaty Hide bolted towards him the moment he stepped out of the studio. Stumbling back, the silent book word balanced the weight of his best friend on his legs, as the blond squeezed him until his bones nearly popped.

  
“H-HIde, you're squishing me!” Now he was on the verge of falling, and had Hide not released his grip, Kaneki surely would've been sprawled on the ground.

 

“Kaneki! I was looking for you in the audience, where were you?” Whined Hide, as he placed his hands on Kaneki's shoulder, so that both boys were eye to eye.

“It was just a practice, Hide, besides, I got caught up in the library,” Kaneki responded, “I'll make your performance.

 

Hide tilted his head and smiled, “Fair enough, I know how easy it is for you to get lost in those books. Besides you couldn't concentrate withh all the music in there! Plus it probably smells like a locker room—Hey, speaking of locker rooms, can we hang after I shower –at your place! Is that alright?”   
  


An exhausted blush had already crept onto Hide's face as a result of his dancing and running. Beads of sweat rolled down his skin, some of it dampened his hair, and caused it to clump onto his forehead. Not to mention, as he stood before Kaneki, the pungent odor of the sweat actually did begin to bother him.

 

“Sure,” Kaneki spoke, as he pinched his nose, “Let's go now. You stink.”

 

OOOOO

Kaneki sat on his bed as Hide showered in the restroom beside him. He could hear the water pelting inside of the shower, as well as the gentle hum of Hide's voice, as he sang some unfamiliar tune that Kaneki hadn't heard before.

 

It sounded sweet, almost angelic. Without really realizing it, Kaneki found himself swaying back and forth to the tune alongside Hide's voice. Before he knew it, his book lay open and untouched on his lap, and he found himself completely consumed in Hide's music.

 

So much, that he hadn't noticed that Hide had walked out of the restroom, fully clothed and clean.

 

“Whoa Kaneki! Those are some nice moves you've got there” came the blond from the doorway, “didn't know you could dance.”

 

At the sound of Hide's voice, Kaneki went completely rigid, and made to read his book as if he'd been doing it for the entire time. His face burned with blush, and he averted Hide's gaze completely.

“Aaww man! Don't be embarrassed, it's pretty cool!”

 

“Hide, I wasn't really dancing, I was just...”   
  
“Rocking back and forth to music? Come on man, that's dancing. Now put that book down, let's keep on!” Hide exclaimed, “I can show you some new moves.”

 

“Hide! I'm not a dancer, you _know_ that, I just enjoyed the tune,” Kaneki protested, as Hide swiped the book off of Kaneki's lap, and grabbed the timid man by the wrist, “Hide!”

 

“Come on Kaneki, it's gonna be fun, listen, I'll go put on some music,” after they were both standing, Hide fiddled with his phone, and put his play list on shuffle, then tossed it to the bed.

 

“Wonder what's gonna come on first?” Resuming his constraint around Kaneki's hand, Hide pulled him into the center of room. Kaneki wondered what the next song would be as well. He'd already been forced into this little dance, he wouldn't know how to keep up if some weird, hip-hop music came up.

 

Suddenly, a loud blast of piano and brass startled the brunette. Opposite of Kaneki, however, Hide's face lit with glee.

 

“Ahh! Frank Sinatra!” He cooed, as he snaked his arm around Kaneki's slim waist and pulled him close, “I love this song!”

 

Kaneki was flustered. Unsure of what to do with is arms, they flailed around, like a salty squid. Hide's arm tightened around him.

 

“Hide...what are you...?”   
  
The music picked up as a man's deep voice echoed out of the phone and throughout the room. The majority of Hide's music consisted of English lyrics that Kaneki couldn't really understand, this song was no different. Though it didn't seem to be composed of hip-hop or fast beats that Kaneki couldn't comprehend.

 

The voice was smooth, like silk, yet hard, like thunder. It resonated within Kaneki's body, and took a sudden hold of his limbs. Before he knew it, he'd stepped back in tandem with Hide, shuffling his feet clumsily in order to keep up with the blond.

 

Hide giggled as he grabbed at Kaneki's hands, and placed them onto his body.

 

“I'll guide you, man, just led me lead!”

 

Kaneki gulped and nodded. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually starting to enjoy this. And before he knew it, he began putting his all into the waltz. He messed up a bit, though Hide only giggled and continued to pull him along.

 

They glided around the bedroom floor as if they were in an actual ballroom, and though he himself had no idea what he was doing, Hide's reassuring grasp around him made everything a little more bearable.

 

“Come on Kaneki! You've got it, okay, not twiiiirrl! Great job, Kaneki! Now here comes this dip!”

  
“The wha-”   
  
Just as the song reached its ending climax, Hide threw Kaneki down to the ground. The bookworm closed his eyes in fear that he'd smash his head against the floor.

 

“Open your eyes silly, I'm not going to drop you.”

 

Kaneki forced his eyes open slowly, and gasped at he the close proximity between he and Hide. Their noses were almost touching. Again, Kaneki felt his face burn with blush.

 

“Um...Hide, this is uncomfortable, can we stand up?”

 

“Aww, I enjoyed this position. But if you insist,” with one swing, Kaneki was back on feet, “besides, the song ended.”   
  
Kaneki hadn't even realized it, but the song had indeed ended. The brunette was a little disheartened at the sudden close. Even though he wouldn't admit it aloud to Hide, he enjoyed dancing, even if he wasn't that good at it. If it was with Hide, who wouldn't laugh at him, or make fun of him, then it was okay.

 

He quite enjoyed waltzing. It was nothing like those complicated dances Kaneki had seen Hide doing. Nothing at all.

 

However, the next song that played wasn't anything like the gentle music before, in fact, it was the complete opposite.

 

It was hip-hop, Kaneki's worst nightmare. Though Hide didn't seem to take a hint, because the moment the bass dropped, and the lyrics started spewing out of the stereo, his hands were on Kaneki's wrist again.

 

“Oh! I love this song, Kaneki, I'll teach you some new moves!”

  
“Wait Hide, I don't want to dance anymore, I'm not good at –ahhh!”

 

Before Kaneki knew it, Hide had swung him into the center of the room against his will, and the complicated dancing began all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend tried to teach me how to waltz. She's a class A dancer, been dancing since she was little. So we danced for a play, and it was pretty nice. I played the March Hare, and she, the Mad Hatter. It was just a really cool, and enjoyable time in my high school career.   
> Hope you enjoyed this fic, have a nice afternoon, and God bless!


End file.
